A sealing arrangement of cable bushings is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. 195 40 022, in which connecting cables are passed through lengthwise-running bore holes of a sealing device made of plastic such as PTFE (polytetrafluor ethylene), and the sealing device is fixedly surrounded by a housing part, with the assistance of a crimped connection. The cable bushing is subject to high temperature stress, particularly in the case of gas sensors in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines. Because of the variable thermal expansion behaviors of the different materials of the sealing device made of PTFE, and of the housing part made of steel, a gap appears between the sealing device and the housing part as a result of the temperature stress and the temperature fluctuations. Thus, between the sealing device and the housing part, it is necessary to insert an additional sealing ring, e.g. a Viton O-ring, which, because of its elasticity, permanently seals off the gap. A gap can likewise develop at the boundary position between the PTFE sealing device and the cable insulation. To permanently close this gap, the cable insulation is fused to the material of the PTFE sealing device. However, this procedure requires an additional manufacturing step. In addition, the two materials must be matched with one another.